1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus and a method for releasing a lock status thereof, and more particularly, the present to a display apparatus for releasing a lock status using an affordance object displayed in a lock view, and a method for releasing the lock status.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the advance of electronic technology, various display devices are developed and supplied. In recent, use of display devices, such as smart phones or tablet Personal Computers (PCs), supporting various applications is rapidly increasing.
The display device mostly includes a large touch screen so that a user can control his/her manipulation more easily as viewing contents. However, using the large touch screen, the screen of the display device can be touched to execute a function even when the user does not intend to.
To avoid this, the display device can support a lock function. Even when the screen is touched or a key is selected in the lock status, no function is performed at all. The user can release the lock status with a preset manipulation.
The user manipulation for releasing the lock status can be defined by a display device manufacturer. For example, the manufacturer can design to release the lock status only through a predefined manipulation within a fixed part on the screen.
When the fixed manipulation is continued in the fixed part of the screen as in a conventional apparatus, pixels of the corresponding part or touch sensors under the screen can be repeatedly used, which can result in a degradation of the sensing performance.
Also, it does not meet user's needs for a more dynamic and interesting User Interface (UI).
Therefore, there exists a need for unlocking methods, which do not use the fixed part of the screen, and that are easy to operate.